Snake Eyes
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Reno/Kadaj Reno never realized just how deep Kadaj's jealousy ran...


_He's a cold hearted snake_

_Look into his eyes_

Kadaj couldn't help but be infuriated. Pissed. Angry, fuming jealousy slowly rippling through his empty being and consuming him as he watched their every movement. That smug skinhead Turk resting his hand on his, HIS beloved Reno's shoulder, the gentleness and care etched in the dark eyes as the shades slipped ever-so-slighty off the bridge of his nose. No.. No he wouldn't allow this. No! Reno belonged to -him- and only him! Kadaj wouldn't allow that bastard to get in the way! Reno looked over as the energy in the room thickened and the walls began to brim beneath the invisible force eminating off his lithe body. He knew the remnant was angry, the mass of short silver hair shimmering brighter threatening to grow.

"Hey partner, hang on a minute." he whispered, coming over to gently cup Kadaj's chill face in his hands. Drawing aside the silver locks Reno took a self-consious step back though he never removed his hands. Kadaj never ceased to terrify a part of him with those bottomless eyes glowing with more malicious intent than mako. Reno whispered tender words to Kadaj, brushing their soft mouths together in an attempt to stem the flow of adrenaline shaking the boy's hands. He didn't know what was pissing Kadaj off so much but he had to stop him from going berserk.

Kadaj was jealous. Insufferably jealous. The remnant couldn't take watching anyone touch Reno. He very nearly tore Tifa's arm off for giving him a hug once. He'd even gotten violent to his own brothers when Loz tapped Reno's shoulder to get his attention. The sheer enmity that boiled in those gleaming snake eyes terrified Reno. He knew, with every fiber of his being he knew, it was only a matter of time before the bomb exploded.

"How about I get us some coffee?" he tried his best to be hospitable and not alert Rude to the tension though by now the skinhead was probably very aware of it. There was nothing Reno could do to stem Kadaj's jealousy except rub them together like little kittens and force them to get along as he stole back downstairs.

Only Kadaj was a particularly nasty kitten.

No sooner was he assured the redhead was preoccupied, he struck. Before Rude realized what was going on the door was slammed shut and locked, the remnant's nimble fingers crushed around his throat. Rude struggled and kicked, his lungs screaming as Kadaj refused him air. Grabbing his bat he swung it up only to be caught by the boy's other hand, his nails tearing deep into Rude's wrist and piercing the veins beneath tearing out a chuink of the flesh. A joyful smile spread over Kadaj's lips as he shook the hand away and dined on the fresh, sticky blood trickling down his pale fingers.

"You sick f-fuck." Rude managed that much of an insult before his shades were knocked away. By now there was a thunderous clamor at the bedroom door as Reno tried to ram it down, screaming for Kadaj to open it. The remnant didn't hear him, drawing his souba and gently placing the blade over one of Rude's dark eyes shining with the glorious ripples of fear.

"No one touches my Reno!" Slowly a point of the twin blades slid itself carefully into the gap between skin and eyeball with inhuman precision for a sword. Rude screamed in pain as the tip prodded at the veins before with one fluid motion Kadaj severed the ties and popped out the eyeball gushing blood over the remnant's triumphant face. Far less precise than the last he gouged out Rude's other eye and gathered them up into his hand, revelling in the Turk's suffering as behind him the door finally broke open.

Reno ducked over a window as he lost his stomach, churning and flipping. It was one thing to see someone die, hell it wasn't like it was anything new to a Turk. His best friend. His partner.. to the hands of his own, volatile lover. That was disturbing. That... that was unforgivable.

"Why.. Why did you do this?!" Reno shrieked, unnerved by how collected the remnant seemed. He strode over and placed a bloody hand on Reno's cheek, the Turk smacking it away angrily.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME KADAJ!?"

"You know I'm jealous." he replied angrily, "And yet... yet you still rub him in."

"Rub him in?!" Reno shrieked, unable to withold the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Kadaj he's my partner!" The young remnant said nothing in his defence, just watched as the scrawny redhead wept for the loss of his best friend. Kadaj... how could he do this...?

He glared up into the gleaming snake eyes, "I thought you loves me..."

"I do love you." Kadaj replied cooly, striding forward to wrap his bloody arms around Reno, gently nuzzling his neck. "I won't ever let anyone touch you. You belong to me." So that was it, Reno told himself. This was the way it was going to be. Slowly Reno coiled an arm around Kadaj's waist and held him close, his hand sliding to his hip to tightly grasp the handle of his EMR. Kadaj noticed immediately and tried to escape but this time, Reno was quicker. He struggled the thin body to the ground and jabbed the rod into his throat, turning it on. He may have been souless and cold but his body still drove on the same electrical current as his human counterparts.

Kadaj writhed and screamed around the rod, blood leaking out as he choked on the shocking metal. His body convulsed and seizured as the electrical impulses turned his dark heart into a bag of worms and collapsed, instantly killing the remnant. Reno withdrew the rod vibrating with blood and clicked it off, crumbling to his knees as he held the clammy body of his lover close, weeping bitterly. In Kadaj's hand rested the two glassy white orbs belonging to Reno's former parter, gazing up at him in the eternal stare of death.

Snake eyes.


End file.
